1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a cable end connector and a cable connector assembly having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a cable end connector meeting USB 3.0 specification always employs a plurality of round wires to electrically and mechanically connect to a plug connector. In order to improve the effect of shielding, it needs to redesign the grounding path in the cable end connector and the plug connector. US Publication No. 20080207021 discloses a conventional cable end connector assembly, in which a printed circuit board is used to transmitting signal to thereby a better shield effect. Obviously, the employment of the printed circuit board in the connector will inevitably increase the product cost.
Hence, a cable connector assembly with improved structure to settle above-described disadvantages is desired.